Protetor da Líder Hyuuga
by julythereza
Summary: 'Ela deve estar emocionalmente abalada, eu também estou! Afinal, ela vai se casar com um monstro que tentou matá-la.'  Oneshort NejiHina


****Olá! Depois de muito tempo sem postar uma fic de Naruto, cá estou eu... Alguns me conheciam por "Tia Juh" e bem, estou voltando aos poucos agora que a minha vida está se ajeitando. ^^  
>Espero que gostem da one, pois adorei escrevê-la!<p>

Boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Protetor da líder Hyuuga<strong>

Aquele era mais um dia normal, mentira, aquele era um dia normal para um líder Hyuuga, não para a sua herdeira. Eu tinha frequentado uma importante reunião do conselho, importante porque era para o futuro do clã Hyuuga. Bem, eu não sei o que deu na cabeça dos conselheiros, principalmente na cabeça do conselheiro-chefe, para eles quererem acabar com a divisão do clã. É claro que eu estava feliz, quem não estaria? Mas foi tão de repente que ainda me deixou um pouco perdida. Eu como a herdeira, concordei com tudo o que eles propuseram, pois eu não queria que futuramente o clã continuasse sofrendo com a divisão, mesmo que para isso eu tivesse que acabar com o meu futuro.

Quando eu disse que aceitava todas as razões impostas, todos os tramites, eu acabei com qualquer chance de me casar com quem eu quisesse, ou a pessoa que meu pai escolhesse. Para que tivesse validade o que estávamos fazendo, eu tinha que fazer uma aliança com um bouke e os conselheiros que iriam decidir qual seria o bouke que participaria dessa coisa toda.

De início eles ficaram espantados com a minha aceitação, mas eu tinha os meus motivos. Primeiro, eu queria impedir que Hanabi recebesse o selo, pois quando eu assumisse o clã ela receberia o selo amaldiçoado. Segundo, eu não queria que ninguém mais sofresse tudo que o Neji sofreu por causa dessa maldita divisão. E terceiro, eu queria que fossemos uma família, como devíamos ter sido desde o início e não um clã rigoroso, cheio de regras bobas. Secretamente, eu guardei esses motivos comigo, apesar de ter certeza que meu pai sabia deles e concordava que eram bons motivos para aceitar o que eles sugeriam.

O conselho pediu que eu me retirasse, após ter concordado com a aliança. Disseram que iriam escolher o bouke e que em breve me informariam a decisão final. Eu fui para os jardins, me distrair. Aquilo tinha que ser decidido quanto antes, não estava com a mínima vontade de estudar sobre o clã, coisa que já fizera demais por todos esses anos.

Bem, Hyuuga Hinata, eu, com dezessete anos, em breve dezoito, estava quase pronta para assumir o clã, na verdade faltava um pouco mais de três meses para isso. E tanta coisa aconteceu em tão pouco tempo! Eu cresci, consegui que meu pai sentisse orgulho de mim e segui os mesmos passos do meu nii-san, entrei na ANBU. Uau, me sinto orgulhosa de mim mesma. Claro que não foi fácil, foi muito difícil, mas consegui. Tudo o que eu tanto almejava. Quanto à parte do _eu cresci_, diziam que eu era considerada uma das ninjas mais bonitas de Konoha. Isso era engraçado nas missões, às vezes eu me disfarçava de _mulher indefesa_ e no final dava uma bela surra nos bandidos, chegava a ser divertido...

– O que eles decidiram? – a voz de Hanabi me tirou dos meus devaneios.

Hanabi tinha crescido muito, estava quase mais alta que eu, já era chunnin e era um orgulho para o clã, um orgulho de irmã para mim. Ela era seguida por Neji e que Neji! Kami-sama* tinha sido muito bondoso com ele, okay Hinata, respira. Não é hora para ficar deslumbrada. Neji nii-san também estava na ANBU, era meu chefe e às vezes fazíamos missões juntos. Ele tinha crescido belamente, estava um homem lindo de morrer, que escondia aquele rosto perfeito sob uma máscara de tigre. Músculos, corpo de um deus grego e tudo mais o que a sua mente pervertida podia imaginar, só não imagine muito se não você começa a babar.

– Eu irei me casar. – respondi-a sem olhar para nenhum dos dois.

– O que? – Neji se alterou me fazendo olha-lo – Como assim _se casar_? Com quem?

– Foi o que o conselho decidiu e eu aceitei, simples assim. – respondi.

– Mas como assim? Por que se casar? – ele perguntou se aproximando mais e ainda meio alterado, estranhei, mas não dei bola.

– Quando eu assumir o clã, não existira mais a divisã. Eu vou me casar com um bouke para acabar com isso, é uma aliança. – expliquei-lhes.

– Por que está fazendo isso onee-sama*? – Hanabi perguntou-me segurando a minha mão.

– Estou fazendo isso por você imooto-chan*. – respondi apertando a mão dela – Não permitirei que você seja marcada como o nii-san foi.

– Quem será seu shujin*? – Neji quis saber.

– Bem, eu ainda não sei. É o que os conselheiros estão decidindo lá na Sala do Conselho. – dei de ombros – Meu pai está lá também, ele não irá deixar que os conselheiros escolham o que quiseram. – acrescentei.

– Então você vai se casar com alguém que nem tem ideia? – ele perguntou me olhando incrédulo.

– É, alguém que eu não tenho ideia. Será melhor para o clã. – respondi olhando por um momento para ele e depois desviando o meu olhar para o tronco de uma árvore.

– Mas talvez não seja o melhor para você. – Neji falou entrando no meu campo de visão – Não precisa se sacrificar por nós, Hinata-sama.

– Eu não me importo nii-san, eu não agüento mais essa maldita divisão. – afirmei – Se algo estiver ao meu alcance, eu farei sem pensar. Sendo melhor para o meu clã, para a minha família, eu farei. – e firmei o meu olhar com o dele.

– Otou-sama*! – Hanabi gritou correndo até ele.

Olhei para o lado dos dois, meu pai vinha caminhando em nossa direção sendo seguido de perto por Hanabi.

– _Pensei que teria mais tempo..._ – ouvi Neji sussurrar.

– Mais tempo para que, nii-san? – perguntei o olhando interrogativa.

– Nada. – ele respondeu rapidamente desviando o olhar para o meu pai que se aproximava de nós.

– Otou-sama, é verdade que a onee-sama irá se casar? – Hanabi perguntou.

– Sim Hanabi, é verdade. – ele respondeu perdendo um tempo nela e depois se virou para mim – Seu omuko-san* foi escolhido.

– Hai, quem será? – perguntei.

– Vamos voltar à sala do conselho. – meu pai falou encarando algo atrás de mim – Você também tem que vir conosco, Neji. – falou o encarando ainda com extremo desagrado, coisa que eu estranhei. Afinal, ele sempre pareceu gostar do Neji.

– Por que o onii-san tem que ir também? – Hanabi perguntou-lhe – Eu posso ir também?

– Não Hanabi, você espere aqui. – ele falou se virando e começando a andar de volta à sala – Vamos logo vocês dois.

Neji passou por mim e seguiu o mesmo caminho que ele, apressando o passo talvez para perguntar o porquê disso tudo. Eu apenas esperei eles se afastarem e me dirigi à Hanabi.

– Eu conto tudo para você depois. – garanti a ela forçando um sorriso e segui os dois.

Eu estava surpresa por Neji ter sido chamado até a sala do conselho, ele só foi chamado uma vez até lá, quando anunciaram que ele era o escolhido herdeiro bouke. Mas o que o conselho iria querer naquele momento com Neji? Tentei não pensar na possibilidade de que ele fosse o escolhido, mas foi em vão a minha tentativa.

Imaginei-me naqueles típicos casamentos e eu estava ao lado do homem que eu amava. As roupas, a decoração, os convidados... Nada me importava a não ser a presença dele. O incrível sorriso que ele me dava após me receber no altar. Os olhos brilhantes, olhos iguais aos meus e o selo bouke na testa. Neji. Mas esse meu pensamento chegava a ser ridículo, como se Neji estivesse apaixonado por mim. Como se o conselho fosse permitir aquilo. Entretanto, aquele pensamento me deu coragem para entrar naquela sala e sentar-me ao lado do meu pai, de frente para o homem que eu amava.

Lancei um olhar meu medroso para o líder na ponta da mesa, ele me deu um sorriso tranqüilizador e eu soltei uma exclamação de surpresa, que foi abafada pela voz do conselheiro-chefe.

– Deve estar se perguntando por que foi chamado aqui, Hyuuga Neji. – ele falou se dirigindo ao Neji – Hoje estamos decidindo algo muito importante para o clã Hyuuga, a união da Souke com a Bouke, por insistência do atual líder e de sua herdeira. É claro que eles têm os seus motivos particulares, mas estamos cansados de todas essas guerras internas e de sermos mal vistos. Acabamos decidindo dar apoio ao líder e a sua herdeira.

– E como pretendem fazer essa união? – Neji perguntou o mais respeitosamente que conseguiu.

– Uma aliança, um casamento entre a herdeira souke e um bouke. É um jeito de igualar as coisas e permitir que um bouke ajude na administração do clã. – o conselheiro-chefe respondeu da outra ponta da mesa.

– Então, já decidiram quem será esse bouke? – nii-san perguntou sério, pousando os olhos por um momento em mim.

– É claro que sim, depois de uma pequena discussão... – o conselheiro lançou um olhar significativo para um dos conselheiros e outro olhar para o meu pai – Você é o escolhido, Hyuuga Neji, o herdeiro bouke.

Vários olhares pousaram em Neji e tentaram pousar em mim, mas eu não agüentei a rápida emoção que se apossou do meu peito e apaguei.

– Como pode fazer isso com a sua própria filha, Hiashi-sama? – Neji perguntou ao tio andando de um lado para o outro no escritório do líder.

- Você aceitou, sabia que ia aceitar. – Hiashi falou encarando o sobrinho – Quem melhor do que você para entregar a minha filha? Até mesmo os conselheiros concordaram que ela devia ficar com o seu protetor. Ora essa, eu quase tive que lutar com um deles para conseguir essa decisão. – contou olhando-o.

– O senhor é louco, isso sim. – Neji se deixou cair numa das confortáveis poltronas pretas do escritório.

– Ah, mas eu não gostei da reação da Hinata. Ela não podia ter se segurado mais um pouco para desmaiar. – o líder balançou a cabeça fazendo uma careta de desagrado.

– Ela deve estar emocionalmente abalada, eu também estou! Afinal, ela vai se casar com um monstro que tentou matá-la. – o Hyuuga mais novo falou desanimado, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

– Isso foi um mal entendido, Neji. Eu devia ter contado para você o que realmente aconteceu e não escondido daquela forma. – Hiashi falou dando um olhar significativo para Neji – Mas não é hora de remoer o passado, temos que pensar no presente e no futuro! Temos ainda que encomendar um monte de coisas e começar os preparativos... Amanhã vocês noivaram e daqui três meses teremos o casamento, temos muita coisa para fazer. E terá que ser um evento grandioso!

Neji se levantou da poltrona com desagrado, ele ainda não queria tocar naquele assunto de casamento...

– Vou ver como ela está. – ele disse se referindo a prima – E também contar-lhe o que aconteceu. – foi-se para a porta.

– Oh, ótimo! Aproveite e pergunte para ela que tipo de cor ela... – Hiashi começou falando, mas Neji não deu tempo que ele terminasse, saindo e fechando a porta do escritório rapidamente – ...prefere. Ahm, jovens! – balançou a cabeça e baixou o olhar para um porta-retrato na mesa – Agora acho que estou fazendo algo certo, tsuma*. – falou pegando o porta-retrato e admirando a mulher de cabelos pretos azulados que sorria na fotografia.

Quando eu voltei a mim, eu já estava mo meu quarto, deitada confortavelmente na minha cama. Tinha desmaiado no meio da reunião, droga! Mas era bom demais para ter acontecido aquilo tudo. Neji seria o meu shujin, oh Kami-sama e agora? Eu ainda não tinha acreditado naquilo... Mas pensando bem, ele podia muito bem ter negado e os conselheiros teriam que escolher outro para mim! Ah, isso era mais péssimo ainda.

Eu me sentei na cama e observei o quarto escuro, a noite já tinha chegado e devia ter perdido o jantar, pois minha barriga reclamou escandalosamente. Ouvi uma batida na porta e voltei rapidamente a deitar na cama como eu tinha me lembrado de ter acordado, estava com medo de encarar seja lá quem fosse. Precisava de um tempo para colocar as ideias no lugar e descobrir o que eu perdi da reunião.

Alguém abriu a porta e entrou por ela a fechando em seguida. E seja lá quem fosse, se aproximou da minha cama e eu senti o lado esquerdo dela se afundar, junto com uma mão ajeitando uma mecha do meu cabelo que devia estar uma bagunça.

– Eu sinto muito por isso. – era a voz do Neji – Eu tive que aceitar, ao mesmo tempo é bom e ruim. Bom, porque ao menos sou eu, não um conselheiro da bouke tarado e muito menos um velho gagá e ruim, porque você não pode escolher com quem iria querer passar o resto da sua vida. – ele parou de falar.

Neji desceu a mão pela minha bochecha, fazendo o contorno do meu rosto delicadamente com o polegar e eu particularmente gostei muito do carinho dele. Ele voltou para a minha bochecha e ficou acariciando-a de leve enquanto voltava a falar:

– Não sei o que você está achando disso tudo... Deve estar achando péssimo, mas acho que irá acabar aceitando, já que estava tão decidida com essa causa. Mas deve estar com medo por se casar com um monstro como eu, um monstro que apesar de tudo ama o ser que tentou matar. – ele estava se declarando para mim? – Sinceramente, espero que possa te fazer ao menos um pouco feliz. – e parou com o carinho na minha bochecha, se levantando da minha cama.

Eu não podia deixar que ele fosse embora assim, não podia ficar sem fazer nada! Antes que ele chegasse à porta, agilmente eu me sentei na cama e ele se virou para me encarar surpreso no meu da escuridão do quarto. Tentei sair rapidamente da cama, jogando a fina manta que eles tinham me coberto no chão e engatinhando até chegar ao final da cama, que era o lugar mais próximo de onde Neji estava parado. Eu fui ousada, mas não me importei com aquilo naquele momento, tudo que queria era beijar o homem que eu amava, meu primo, _meu_ Neji. Grudei-o pela gola da camisa e puxei para beijá-lo. E daí que eu era louca? Ele, ao perceber o que eu estava fazendo, rapidamente me enlaçou pela cintura e correspondeu ao meu beijo intensamente.

Ah, isso era melhor do que bater em pessoas que te esculacham, isso era melhor do que entrar para ANBU, era a melhor coisa que eu já tinha experimentado até o momento. Beijávamos-nos em sincronia perfeita e aos poucos o beijo começou a se tornar mais intenso, de tirar o fôlego. E começamos a querer mais um do outro. Neji começou a tocar meu corpo por cima do kimono* de reunião que eu estava usando e eu consegui tocar a pele das costas dele, arranhando-a fracamente, o torturando um pouco. Ele gemeu entre o beijo e apertou a minha coxa, inclinou meu corpo para trás e foi à vez dele me torturar, deslizando a boca pelo meu queixo até o meu pescoço, beijando e mordiscando-o. Oh Kami-sama, como você é bom comigo!

Com um banque surdo caímos na cama e ele eufórico, separou-se de mim, sentando-se na cama e esperando que eu fizesse o mesmo. Foi o que eu fiz, sentamos um de frente para o outro e sorrimos.

– Desde quando? – ele quis saber.

– Um ano mais ou menos, quando TenTen estava insistindo para sair com você e eu a peguei quase te agarrando. – me lembrei daquele dia inoportuno, no qual eu tinha ficado com muito ciúme disso – E você?

Ele riu e se apressou em me responder:

– Desde quando você quase morreu no ataque de Konoha.

Hum, que irônico. Quando eu quase morri, ele se percebeu apaixonado por mim e eu percebi esse sentimento quando vi TenTen tentando agarra-lo, apesar de secretamente observar-lo treinando nas tardes livres e observa-lo sempre em nossas missões da ANBU. Eu me inclinei na direção dele, querendo novamente beija-lo, mas ele se afastou rindo.

– Hanabi-sama está vindo com o seu jantar. – me avisou – Acho que não seria legal ter comida derrubada no seu quarto. – disse saindo da cama.

Praguejei baixinho irritada e voltei a me deitar na cama, me ajeitando. Neji me olhou por um momento e piscou sorrindo no mesmo instante que Hanabi entrou no quarto trazendo uma bandeja com meu jantar.

Noivamos no dia seguinte, a notícia se espalhou rápido por Konoha e eu comecei a estudar intensivamente para assumir o clã, claro que sempre com Neji, ele me ajudava e às vezes me atrapalhava, ah, e como era bom quando ele me atrapalhava... Um mês antes do casamento e do meu aniversário, nos pegaram no maior amasso no dojo*. Foi um tanto vergonhoso e meu pai ralhou conosco, dizendo que se nós quiséssemos nos agarrar que fosse num lugar mais privado. Eu nunca ri tanto naquela noite, deu a entender que ele não se importava que fizéssemos todas as coisas que pessoas cheias de hormônios faziam, não sendo na frente dele...

O casamento foi incrível, um evento grandioso como meu pai queria que fosse. Apesar de eu e Neji não ficarmos muito na festa do pátio, fomos para o nosso quarto, para a _nossa festa particular_.

O clã prosperou muito com a nossa assunção, um bouke e souke no ponto mais alto da hierarquia Hyuuga. Ninguém nunca mais foi marcado com o selo amaldiçoado, ele se tornou uma lenda com as gerações e é claro que tínhamos nossos segredos, como qualquer outro clã tem os seus. Entretanto, Neji ainda se orgulhava de dizer que possuía o _selo amaldiçoado_, apesar dele ter sido abolido... Ele dizia orgulhosamente que era o _bouke_ protetor da líder Hyuuga, eu, a mulher que ele amava.

**Palavras em japonês, talvez desconhecidas por você ou não:**

***Kami-sama**: Deus.

***Onee-sama**: Irmã mais velha, forma extremamente respeitosa.

***Imooto-chan**: Irmã mais nova, forma carinhosa.

***Shujin**: Marido.

*******Omuko****-san**: Noivo.

***Tsuma**: Esposa.

***Kimono**: Traje japonês.

***Dojo**: Academia, no caso um cômodo especifico para desenvolver ou treinar técnicas ninjas, artes marciais, taijutsu no caso.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado e aguardo reviews!<p>

Besos, até a próxima.


End file.
